


The First and Last Dragonborn

by Izzbubs



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Distrust, Dovahkiin - Freeform, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), F/M, Light Angst, Miraak - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Violence, Warnings May Change, is skyrim still relevant, miraak is my love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzbubs/pseuds/Izzbubs
Summary: The Last Dragonborn gazed with ferocity into the other's piercing glare. "Why would you do that? It was my fate to perish here." Miraak growled as his grip on the other dovahkiin's throat remained unmovable. "You had been attempting to kill me mere minutes ago- why save me?" The First Dragonborn's voice wavered as he dropped the bloodied woman to the ground of Apocrypha, next to Herma-Mora's severed tentacle.The First and Last fight a tiring battle as the daedric prince of knowledge and memory observes the champions pushed to prove one's dominance. Once he got bored, he struck Miraak from behind- with the intention of finishing him off- but, the wounded woman let out a battle cry, "Rii Vaaz Zol!!" The tentacle that pierced Miraak disintegrated, dropping a severely wounded Miraak to the ground. Herma retreated to heal, so the Last took this opportunity to heal Miraak to the best of her ability. Miraak, however, didn't accept the help so willingly.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the usual experience while in Apocrypha- Fight these Seekers, avoid the weird.. slapping.. tentacles? The female Dovahkiin has seen many wicked and disturbing places and sights, but this realm had unnerved her the most. The constant feeling of dread and the feeling of being watched lingered as the woman made her way through the realm that belonged to Hermaeus Mora. The Dragonborn finally got to the final room, where the dragon named Sahrotaar had been waiting for her arrival. The Dovahkiin made sure to make the "Bend Will" Shout quick and painless, as she would have wanted to avoid any combat. "Ah, thuri. Climb aboard, I will take you to him, to Miraak," Sahrotaar's voice rumbled throughout the area. "Thank you." The woman uttered and pulled herself up to sit on the serpentine dragon's neck. Without hesitation, the dragon took off in flight. The absence of refreshing air solidified the feeling of dread as the humid air clung to her skin, causing her to feel as though she were suffocating. 

"Beware," Sahrotaar began after a few minutes of tense silence. "Miraak has grown strong, and he knows you'll arrive shortly." Taking note of her silence, the dragon added a simple 'be careful', which didn't help much for the woman's nerves. After a moment, the Dragonborn decided to bring up a question that had been lingering in her head. "What.. What would happen if I were to lose?" Sahrotaar hummed in thought as they approached the platform that Miraak stood upon, arms crossed and staring up at the Last Dragonborn. The woman's heart nearly burst out of her armored chest with nervousness with every beat. "Let's hope you don't. Do you know Feim Zii Gron?" After he spoke the words, the indescribable feeling pulled and swirled throughout her body, mind and soul- the same feeling she'd get during meditation. "Yes. Become Ethereal." She identified, and the serpentine didn't have to explain further, as he knew the Dovahkiin understood.

"You've become so weak-minded, Sahrotaar," Miraak's voice dripped with malice with a hint of sarcasm, as the dragon's wings flared for a safe landing in front of the other. "You've controlled me for too long, Miraak." Sahrotaar announced with confidence as he allowed the Dovahkiin to dismount him. The dragon hovered over her, in almost a protective way- "Her Thu'um is strong. Possibly stronger than your own." The beast boasted, to which Miraak immediately recoiled with disbelief. "How dare you talk as if this poor excuse of a Dragonborn is stronger than me?" He drew his weapon and turned to the Dovahkiin with irritation. "Let's see it then? Your mastery of the Thu'um?" The egotistical man in front of her took this opportunity to flaunt his Dragon Aspect shout. "Mul Qah Diiv!" The First Dragonborn shouted, and the Dovahkiin shuddered at its intensity. "Let's get at it, then." She quipped and pulled out her own weapon, all of the possible shouts racing in her mind. 

Holding the shaft of her sword with both hands at her side, the woman charged with the tip of the sword facing Miraak's abdomen. Letting out a short battle cry, she lurched the sword forwards, but felt it plunge into the humid air. Miraak had jumped out of the way, casting a lightning bolt spell. It hit her shoulder, but not her dominant one- so, she took advantage of his mistake and swung the sword and left a gash in his dragon aspect hide. It disintegrated, so the Dovahkiin prepared drain vitality before her foe had used his fire shout on her- crying out the words, "Yol Toor Shul!!" The Last Dragonborn screamed in agony. The woman felt the heat through her armor- which had thankfully protected her body from devastating wounds, but the heat was agonizing. The Dovahkiin used Whirlwind Sprint to get out of the way, and rushed towards her enemy from behind. Her sword sunk into his shoulder, causing him to be the one who would shout out in pain. 

Miraak dislodged the sword and kicked the woman away from him. "Hermaeus Mora is laughing as us, you know." Turning to Sahrotaar who had been in the sidelines, Miraak shouted. "Sahrotaar!! Ziil Los Dii Du!" He seemingly teleported to where the old dragon laid, and to the Dovahkiin's horror- she watched him devour Sahrotaar and regain strength. The woman felt sick to her stomach and readied her bow, instead of a sword. Her stance faltered when she noticed his uncomfortable form. The Dovahkiin took into account that he did just kill his friend. Her stance solidified and she shot him in the chest, which staggered him and caused him to trip over the remains of Sahrotaar. As he regained balance, Miraak charged at her with his sword and just in time, she followed the now deceased dragon's advice. "Feim Zii Gron!" The sword phased through her and the Dovahkiin tackled him to the ground, struggling to plunge the sword in his chest. She saw the struggle he was putting up, and staggered back. It didn't feel right. "Fo Krah Diin!" Miraak shouted, and the Dovahkiin was pushed back at the intensity of the freezing shout.

After it was over, and the Become Ethereal shout had worn off, she had to orientate herself again. She had to remember that this was Miraak. Storn died for her to finish him off. If she didn't, Solstheim would be his. She couldn't have that happen. With the willpower the Dovahkiin didn't know existed within her, she shouted "Drain Vitality" and drew her sword. Miraak staggered back and struggled to stand, as the Dragonborn hit him successfully in the shoulder, giving him a good-sized gash. Miraak yelled out in pain, before casting a healing spell on himself with what magicka he had left, causing the Dovahkiin to cry out in frustration. 

This fight seemed to never end. They both were getting exhausted, after what seemed like hours of fighting. Miraak paused, causing the Dovahkiin to pause as well. 

"You have fought well, you have been taught well." Miraak mused, yet never got a reply from the woman. "As you can obviously tell, Dragonborn, we aren't getting anywhere with this.." He trailed off, and stared at the other before shouting what she had recognized to be, 'Bend Will'. The Dovahkiin fought against the urge to drop her weapon and give up to his voice. The woman grit her teeth. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Nothing could get worse than this. "I'm so tired." She felt herself say, as her grip on the weapon faltered. In her head, she heard him repeat words in Dovahzul, but she became too lethargic to focus on what he was saying. "No. I can't," She continued, audibly speaking. "I can't." With each word, she felt herself falling deeper, but kept fighting.

"You can't fight me, Dragonborn. You can't escape me. Give in." Miraak's voice resounded through the woman's ears, and she was hit by the shout again. Then, it became too much. She dropped her weapon and fell to the ground, as her wounds caught up to her and as the adrenaline wore off, she became more and more tired. Before she could fall asleep, something within her suddenly.. changed. She got her energy back, and the will to fight back once more. Quickly grabbing her sword, she felt energized and ready to fight, while Miraak had the opposite feelings. Hermaeus' chilling chuckle could be heard as Miraak shouted curses at the Deadric Prince- who was at blame for her newfound energy- before turning to his enemy in front of him.

The woman ran and prepared to slash Miraak- but when he was lifted into the air, she fell back in shock. Hermaeus Mora began speaking, but she couldn't hear any of it until the First Dragonborn's stomach was ripped open by Hermaeus. Without thinking, The wounded Dovahkiin let out a battle cry, "Rii Vaaz Zol!!" Directing the Soul Tear the tentacle that pierced Miraak. Hermaeus retreated, and the woman assumed he did so to heal. Rushing over to her wounded enemy, she casted Healing Hands on the wound while Miraak fought for consciousness, not knowing how this was going to turn out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miraak and the Dovahkiin both have a hard time accepting the fact that they would have to coexist.

The Dovahkiin had managed to close Miraak's wounds with nonstop healing, after using all of the potions she had. The woman sat, surrounded by empty red, blue and green bottles as she eyed the unconscious man who laid on the ground next to her. Miraak hadn't fought back that much when she was forcibly shoving the potions down his throat- probably some of the force came from the frustration she'd felt since she was helping her enemy, as she kept telling herself. He had fallen asleep shortly after the Dovahkiin was finished with him, and the woman definitely wanted sleep as well. Though, the Seekers surrounding them from a distance made the Dovahkiin uneasy. Her eyes burned, but the Dovahkiin fought against the urge to rest them.

Hermaeus Mora's voice startled the new Champion, and the sight of the one-eyed prince made her jump up from her position. Herma blinked ominously before continuing to speak, and the dame's hand found itself resting on the hilt of her sword, just in case he sends something after them. She had also kept the book in mind if it came to needing to escape.

"Champion... Your actions concern me." Herma began, and it sent shivers down the Dovahkiin's spine. "Why save him? ... Well, no matter. I have no need for him, so do what you please," The Prince mused, his gaze never leaving his fallen pawn. "The want- no, need- for knowledge and secrets will lure you back here, my Champion." Herma's voice bubbled with laughter. The persistent woman shook her head and snarled at the Daedra. "You misunderstand me, Hermaeus. I've seen what the lust for knowledge and power can do to a man." She exclaimed. "I will never return."

"Yes, I can see that you hold my realm, Apocrypha, in low esteem." The Prince quipped. "I will let Miraak go. You as well, although I will not be surprised if you return later longing for the same power he has." With that snide remark, he vanished. Hearing movement next to her, she spun around to see Miraak pushing himself up. With desperation evident, the woman nearly tackled the man to take his shortsword and staff from their sheaths. Miraak tried to shout the Dovahkiin away, but instead, he went into a violent coughing fit. The Dovahkiin leapt back out of instinct when Miraak stood and advanced on the Dovahkiin, as if he weren't just on the ground, almost dead. A hand went for her throat and lifted her off of the ground and into the air as the woman gripped his wrists. 

"Whatever are you doing, Dragonborn?" Miraak growled, sadistically squeezing her neck. "I would die by Hermaeus Mora, and you would leave this Gods-forsaken realm. It'd work out, for your petty wants." The man explained, with a sharp edge to his words. He dropped the woman to the ground, who coughed and heaved for the ability to breathe freely. The Dovahkiin felt the gaze of Miraak remaining on her form before he turned away. Taking your silence into account, he didn't speak anymore. "It's pointless talking to an ironically mute Dragonborn." He grumbled. 

The woman was about to retort until the Seekers, who had made no effort to attack before, certainly tried to now. The Dovahkiin had been taken off guard and stumbled onto her backside when seemingly harmless bursts of light hit her and the First Dragonborn. After a few hits, she had felt her vision darkening and for once that day felt herself close her eyes, recognizing this as the magic they had used when she first met Miraak. The woman hadn't heard any comments from Miraak, she had assumed he knew what was happening as well. The floating feeling that accompanied the spell came through, and her heart beat with excitement. It was finally over, with Miraak or not. The Dovahkiin never had to come to this place again, as she made it known she wasn't.

When they both reached the snowy area of Skaal village, the Dovahkiin fell into the fresh snow, and apparently, Miraak fell back into his unconscious state sometime during the spell. That just meant there'd be less fighting, the woman thought. With a glance at the sky, she could tell that it was around 4 am, and so she had assumed the inhabitants of the village were fast asleep. A hand went up to her now bruised throat and winced at the soreness of it. He really did have ill intent there. "God, I'm so stupid," the Dovahkiin cursed as she stood up. Breathing in the fresh air, she exhaled and watched her warm breath form into steam with a content gaze. Turning to Miraak, she trekked through the snow, taking in the sound of the crunching snow with bliss while calling her horse so he's there to ride. After being in Apocrypha for Gods know how long, the bite of the below-freezing temperatures felt really refreshing.

The Dovahkiin hooked her arm under the First Dragonborn's knees and held him up with the other. "Oof.." Miraak ended up being a little bit lighter than she expected, but he was still a built man, so she struggled a bit getting to the spirited horse. The Dovahkiin felt strange holding the man so close, but she felt like if he woke up slung over her shoulder, he'd get... offended, or something. With a huff, she hauled Miraak on it's back and then hopped up herself with the sleeping Dragonborn leaning back on the woman. Her heart raced, fearing that'd he wake up with every passing moment. After what seemed like an eternity, they had managed to reach the nearest inn in Raven Rock. Someone had recognized the Dovahkiin and rushed over to assist her in getting Miraak off of the horse, before asking for an explanation.

"My friend got hurt while we were on a mission. I was hoping we could hold up at the inn for the night, as to rest before heading back out." The Dovahkiin explained, sugarcoating her and Miraak's relation. The dunmer frowned and nodded, "Of course. I'm sorry, it seems as though you two were put through a lot," He commented, holding Miraak up while the Dovahkiin got off of the horse; watching her. The Dovahkiin wasn't born yesterday, she could tell that he was seemingly irritated with holding the man up. This hardly bothered the woman, though. Her eyes scanned the exterior of the inn, her exhaustion definitely taking it's toll. Miraak was handed to the Dovahkiin, who struggled to hold him to the room. 'This is so humiliating.' she thought as she eyed the back of the dunmer's head as he led them inside. 'I'm carrying the man I promised to kill.. to safety.' This made her stomach churn with dread.

They got inside of the inn and all eyes were on them. The Dovahkiin's face flushed with sudden embarrassment enveloping her, causing her to avert her gaze. "This way to your room," The man insisted, breaking the woman out of her trance. The two, well, three- walked over to the room. The Dovahkiin set Miraak on the bed before fishing out 20 septims. "Extra ten for your troubles. Thank you, sir." The woman mustered up the nicest smile she could endure as the innkeeper left.

The Dovahkiin placed the other in the bed after kicking the door shut. Huffing, she looked down at the man, his breathing mostly normal. The only way she could even tell he was breathing was his chest rising and falling. Tearing her gaze from the Dragonborn, the dame made her way to the wooden chair that looked the most appealing in that moment. Before she sat, though, realization struck her that Miraak hadn't been restrained. Getting on her hands and knees, she searched under the bed for certain items. As expected, she found leather strips, undoubtedly used for.. scandalous activities. Reaching under the bed, she snatched them whilst avoiding the horker tusk that was hopefully sanitized. Not that she'd plan on using it, though.

Stretching the the leather strips out, the Dovahkiin wrapped one around both of his wrists carefully. The first was knotted, and added a few more layers of leather to be safe. Her breath hitched every time the other stirred in his sleep. Once the woman was finished, she made a beeline towards the wooden chair that seemed so comforting. Spinning the chair around, she sat down so she could lean onto the back of the chair and rest her head while keeping her eyes on Miraak. With a sigh, the dame did so and basically fell into the chair. It was bad for her back, but that didn't exactly matter. "Finally.." The Dovahkiin muttered as her head lolled to the side. Although, her gaze never left the sleeping man. She did glance down at her dagger in it's sheath, once. When she did, she immediately shook the thought away, thinking it was just.. wrong. Luring someone into a false sense of security and peace then offing them in their sleep.. It made her sick, even if Miraak didn't feel secure- he was peaceful enough to sleep this long, undisturbed.

The Dovahkiin let herself rest her eyes for a few minutes with the thought that she definitely wouldn't fall asleep. As per usual, that thought didn't turn out correct as she did, indeed, fall asleep. She slept on the wooden chair, with no knowledge of Miraak finally gaining consciousness about an hour later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to post this!! I was aiming for early January, but obviously that didn't happen lmao, but thanks for reading!


	3. (a/n)

hey! this is going to be put on hold for a while, i've been really busy with school and finishing everything up related with it-- it's not over, i promise! i just need a bigger window of time for this fic ^^;; in the meantime, though, i'll probably post random oneshots from random shows. thank you all for your interest in this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dovahkiin and Miraak come to terms with the situation, yet simultaneously dealing with the consequences. 
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took so long!! i hope you enjoy, i hope to improve on updating fics regularly this year, but the comments truly help motivate me to update, so thank you. if it weren't for the support, i probably would've abandoned this by now ^^; now that's out of the way, i truly hope you all had a good holiday! below are some notes to clear up confusion in advance!
> 
> *I'll be treating "Dovahkiin" as a name, due to the overuse of synonyms of woman lol*
> 
> *also, it's not really in the game, but i'd like to think if you have leftover dragon souls, your body's healing ability is boosted depending on how many you have*

The Dovahkiin awoke with a jolt to the creaking floorboards and the sound of someone clearing their throat. Scrambling to get to her feet, the woman kicked the chair into the other who made an effort to get to her. Miraak scoffed in response and kicked it out of the way. Dovahkiin huffed, pulling out a dagger. Giving him a once-over, she noted that the bindings were still in place.

"That's a dragon priest dagger," Miraak mentioned, eyeing it. "Wonder who you got that from." 

"I got it from Forelhost." The dame answered simply, never taking her eyes off of Miraak. Noticing this, Miraak let out a baleful chuckle. "Why would you 'save' me, if all you were going to do was threaten me? Come on, Dragonborn. I thought you'd be a bit smarter. I would've taken over the entire continent of Solstheim! All of Tamriel for that matter." He lashed, taking another step towards the Dovahkiin. "Yet you show misplaced compassion towards your sworn enemy. I thought you promised the Skaal that you'd end me, yet here you are. The Champion of the Daedric Prince who killed a valued citizen, and said Champion hospitalizing the previous." Miraak took quick steps towards the woman, who stumbled back onto the wall. She tried to move her limbs to move, to do anything, but she was frozen- because what he was babbling about was true.

"You're right." The Dovahkiin spoke, deciding to cut the leather strips off of his wrists. "I am appeasing Hermaeus Mora by keeping you alive, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to give in to you. Besides, you're too weak to do anything to me. Last time I checked, you still had a gaping hole in your stomach that's barely being held together. You're lucky you still had some dragon souls left in ya." She gave a smug smirk, but the wall sent vibrations racking her body once Miraak slammed a hand beside her head with enough force to feel a burst of air hit her cheek.

"Whoever said I couldn't do anything to you?" He paused, grabbing the Dovahkiin's dagger out of her hands. "You're acting like I'm a powerless child just because I've got one wound. Don't think I haven't suffered worse." Miraak chided, stabbing the wall next to her. 

"Not that you could fathom what it's like to walk in my shoes. You've had everything handed to you because your people knew what you are." Miraak scoffed while stepping back. "I had to work for my title. Just because I was a dragon priest with the same power as the beasts, doesn't mean I had it easy. The dragons I worshiped pushed me over the edge, made me who I am now." Despite the Dovahkiin's silence, he continued. "Besides that, what do you plan on doing with me? or more so, what am I planning? You do realize that just because you were the one to bring me back, doesn't mean I'm under your control, right?"

The Dovahkiin stilled. That was one of the things she was worried about, but due to her pride, she didn't let it show. "By the Divines, how did 'Mora deal with you? You talk so damn much." She complained, which got his attention. 

"That's what you're worried about? How much I talk? You're the one replying." Miraak scoffed. "I'm sure you could worry ab-"

"Can you please shut up for two minutes? I'm trying to think." The woman interrupted, slumping on the chair after picking it back up. Rubbing her temples, not really caring much to be careful. She was right, after all, she noticed the ever so slight twitch of his side and occasional stomach touches. Miraak didn't have the strength to fight to his full ability- even though he was speaking the truth. Which means she'd be relatively safe for a while, but what about when he heals? The Dovahkiin was just barely able to get out of there alive, and Hermaeus saved her ass.

As much as it was uncomfortable to admit, it was true. Though, she wasn't a murderer. It felt really wrong to kill him from the beginning. The Dovahkiin actually.. felt bad for him. With bandits and necromancers, it was different- they were doing bad just to do it- Miraak, she felt that he was just doing what he had to to get out. Sure, to do something that'd be catastrophic, but it was a goal nonetheless. 

Maybe she was just delusional with the lack of sleep. Huffing, she looked up from the floor to meet the watchful gaze of Miraak. Being reminded of what he was just saying and doing, she felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach.

Instead of saying something snarky as she wanted to do, the dame just looked away again with a swallow. "It's late." She noted, looking towards the door. Standing up, she walked over to the door and cast a rune spell in front of the door and walked back to the bed. Thankfully, she rented the room with a king sized bed, so they could share a bed. Though, that was a decent idea up until she cut his bindings off. Plus, she didn't really want to in the first place.

"How do you want to sleep, or where?" The Dovahkiin shot him a side glance. "I'll be taking the bed, and you can take the other side- but I doubt you'd want to. Or you can sleep on the floor." The dame hummed, dropping onto the bed.

Miraak seemed to weigh his options in his head. From a medical standpoint, a floor probably wouldn't be best for his wound. "I'll take the rug." He answered simply, and it made sense. The rug was thick, due to it being some sort of animal pelt. The Dovahkiin just assumed that it might've been an import from Skyrim. Besides, they both were sore from the fight in general, too. In addition to the wound, if they were going to travel soon then a solid floor wouldn't do much for the aches. He walked towards the rug as the Dovahkiin scooted towards the wall, taking the pillow on that side and tossing the other on the floor. Before he got on the rug, though, he removed and shrugged off the showy robes, letting them clank to the floor. 

"Uh..." She paused, taking in the sight of the pile of cloth and ornaments. He was wearing a long-sleeved, plain black tunic along with the normal pants- as under armor, she assumed. He was built like the average nord man as she expected, but it was still weird to see him without the get-up. 

"What? You can't expect me to sleep in those, right?" Miraak snipped, taking his mask off as well. Setting it down on the night table, he sat on the ground to get situated. The Dovahkiin frowned and turned on her side, sliding under the blanket as he made himself comfortable on the rug. "Whatever." She mumbled. The dame came to the conclusion that she was going to snap. Snap as in lose it or go mad- there was no way she could tolerate him for another minute. None of this even felt real, how they were interacting the way they are? She found it really childish to banter, but all she could do was just sleep at the moment. 

 

"Whoever said I couldn't do anything to you?" Was whispered in her ear, and squirmed at the feeling of a dagger at her neck. The same dagger that had been stuck to the wall after Miraak's temper tantrum. 

It was hurried and intense, but she managed to get out of his grasp by kicking him in the stomach and propelling herself forwards. Though, when she did, the Dovahkiin tumbled into a snowy terrain. "What..?" Looking up, the only thing she could see was Hermaeus' tentacle plunging into Storn's chest all over again. "Why didn't you do it? Why couldn't you do the one thing you promised us, Dovahkiin?" Frea's voice resounded in her ears as she kept repeating those lines over and over, and it didn't go away even when the dame covered her ears. "I'm sorry!!" The Dovahkiin shrieked. "I don't know!" 

Once it stopped, she looked up again but it was Miraak's temple if it were finished. He stood proudly at the top, as Solstheim citizens were clearing the area of dragon skeletons. He stared down at the woman and walked down the stairs. The Dovahkiin found herself unable to move, even as he got closer. "Why are you so pathetic, Dragonborn? You seemed much stronger in battle." Miraak reached down and grabbed her underarm, jerking her upwards. "I've told you before and I'll tell you again. You have no idea what I'm capable of, and your ignorance has benefited me in the best way possible. So, thank you, Dragonborn. Achieving this was much easier than I had expected." His maniacal laugh drowned out the chanting of the dunmer under his control. "You're sick," The Dovahkiin spat. "Yet you granted me this opportunity." 

Miraak dropped her again, then everything went black for a moment. Once she realized she could open her eyes again, that's what she did. The Dovahkiin blanched, staring up into the eye of Hermaeus Mora. This time, she was standing- but that didn't make it much better. She opened her mouth to speak, but the Daedra cut her off before she could utter a word. 

"I was confident you'd return, Champion." His voice resounded in her ears. "You helped Miraak escape, and now you're here to take his place." He let out a garbled laugh, and the Dovahkiin's eyes widened. "No- wait- You can't be serious-" the woman stammered, but it only seemed to amuse Mora further. "No, my Champion. You will stay here until you find a way out as Miraak did. Though, this time, there won't be another Dragonborn to save you." Hermaeus taunted. Just like that, Mora disappeared and the Dovahkiin stood speechless. 

The dame collapsed to her knees, staring at the empty spot the Daedra once was. "Wake up.." She muttered, chest heaving, her nails digging into her palms. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up, wake upwakeupwakeupwakeup-"

 

The Dovahkiin shot up in bed, sweating and disquieted. Looking over, Miraak was still asleep and facing away from her on the floor. Letting out a long exhale, she checked her palms for incision marks from her nails. Confirming it wasn't real, she let herself relax and recover from the adrenaline rush. Drained, the dame buried her face in her hands. "It was just a nightmare... Something's wrong with me." She quietly grumbled, rubbing her face. 

Deciding she couldn't go back to sleep, The Dovahkiin slid off of the mattress, avoiding stepping near the whole reason for the nightmare and mental break. Putting her armor back on to ease her nerves, she dispelled the rune spell and walked out the door. Closing it gently, she slumped down on a bar stool and simply ordered water. The woman paid for it as it was placed in front of her, with a forlorn sigh. Picking up the tankard, she downed the water in one sitting and took a bite out of an apple she already had. The dame looked down at the apple whilst thinking of the dream. Why? Why sympathize him of all people? None of this would've happened if she just had finished the job without thinking about it. At this point, guilt was probably easier to deal with than this. Stifling a groan, the Dovahkiin just tossed the apple away in a bin after losing her appetite. Couldn't she just throw him in jail? The prison wouldn't contain that beast for long, though.

How was she going to confront the Skaal village after that? Will Miraak end up overpowering her at one point, and resurrect his original plan? What could she even do to stop him? She really, really should've just gone through with her promise to get rid of him. Instead, she saved him from Hermaeus. The man she had just shared a room with. Again, the man she was to kill. The man who was out to kill her. Then she goes and gets all soft over a tragic backstory. 

"By the Divines.." The Dovahkiin groaned. "I'm in some deep shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know if you'd want me to continue this, I almost immediately fell in love with Miraak and got really upset when the time came to finish him off. :,) This fic is for everyone like me lmaoo 
> 
> Sorry if this feels too short as well, I wasn't sure how to go about it
> 
> The dovahkiin will be referred to as, well, dovahkiin as if it were her name- and Miraak will be called Miraak or the First Dragonborn, same w/ Dovahkiin as the Last Dragonborn.


End file.
